


Boss Level

by Mishapocalyptic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishapocalyptic/pseuds/Mishapocalyptic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU) Dean moves in with Sam after their dad's disappearance. Both brothers harbour deeper feelings for each other, but it takes a bought of Sam's pissyness to realise it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boss Level

Dean sat on the couch, hunched over the controller in his hands. He had just gotten off work, and Sam had late classes that night, so Dean figured he’d have quality time with the video games.

Sam left home when he was 18 to go to Stanford, luckily on full scholarship. The kid was an Einstein. Or so Dean believed. Of course, academics had never really been Dean’s thing. He had stayed in Lawrence, Kansas, with their dad to work in the garage. Dean was good with cars. However, shortly before Sam’s graduation, John Winchester had disappeared. Mary had died in a house fire when Dean was four and Sam was only six months old. Ironically, Sam’s girlfriend died in a house fire at the end of his junior year of college.

The week before graduation, Dean had shown up at his brother’s apartment, asking if he could stay with Sam, only until after graduation. However, Sam had been glad to have his brother’s company, as annoying as Dean could be. Dean, too, liked being with his brother. He found a job at an auto repair shop in town, and the two started living together.

Perhaps it was Dean’s own personal isolation, but he had found himself in a difficult situation: sometimes he thought about Sam. In ways that he shouldn’t think about his brother. It bothered him, and he kept it to himself. Sam had noticed that Dean had been moodier than usual, but, in usual Dean fashion, hadn’t told him why.

Sam would never tell his brother, but he felt differently about his brother. He loved him, as a brother, but there was also another feeling. Sam wouldn’t tell Dean, and he figured it was best that they didn’t share feelings.

Sam slammed the door shut behind him, pissed at his criminal law professor. Dean paused his game when he heard it, but immediately started playing again. The sound effects of the guns grated Sam’s already frazzled nerves.

“Please turn the game off!” Sam yelled, walking into the living space of the brothers’ apartment. Dean immediately turned the console off and dropped the controller. He didn’t know why; he hadn’t even saved it. Something about Sam being bossy, though… Dean liked it. Sam was appalled that his brother had actually listened, and he relished in the adrenaline coursing through his body.

“Sorry,” Dean said quietly. “Bad day?”

“You don’t even know…” Sam growled. Dean’s eyebrows scrunched together.

“Is there anything you’d like me to do?” Dean hoped his brother would say yes. 

There’re a lot of things you could do… Sam thought. Instead, he opted for dinner. Dean happily obliged his brother’s request and made macaroni and cheese, basically the only thing he actually could cook. He brought his brother a plate and fork before getting one for himself. The Winchesters ate in silence, both stealing glances at each other when he thought his brother wasn’t looking.

“This tastes different than usual…” Sam offered, trying to make conversation, to hear Dean’s gruff voice.

“I put extra cheese in it,” Dean answered, smiling. He was proud of himself.

“Dean, get me a glass of water,” Sam demanded. He didn’t know why. He wasn’t usually like this. But somehow he knew that Dean would do whatever he wanted him to.

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Dean said. He placed his plate on the coffee table and stood up. He went into the kitchen and returned with a glass of water, handing it to Sam. Dean sat and finished his food before taking his plate and Sam’s into the kitchen. He decided that he’d do the dishes later.

“Also,” Sam called. Dean hurried back into the living room. He felt that he wanted to do whatever Sam asked of him. “Will you massage my back?”

“Yeah. Um, where do you wanna do this?” Dean asked awkwardly. Sam’s eyebrows furrowed. He hadn’t thought that through well.

“I guess one of our beds is the only logical place, right?” Sam and Dean both fluttered with excitement, but hid it from each other.

“Probably. Now get a move on. Pick a bed.” Sam stood and walked to his room, Dean following closely behind. Sam plopped down at the foot of the bed, and Dean climbed onto the bed to sit behind him. “Um, I’ve gotta… I need to, like, spread my legs…” Sam nodded in understanding and pretended that he wasn’t slightly aroused by his brother’s legs on either side of him. Dean began to massage Sam’s back, starting with the shoulders. Sam was very tense, but after a while, he relaxed and leaned back into his brother.

“That feels really good,” Sam said. “I guess working with cars has paid off.” Suddenly, Dean got to a spot that had been bothering Sam all day, and Sam moaned. Both brothers froze. Dean cleared his throat.

“Did you just moan?”

“So what if I did? Keep rubbing!” Dean obeyed, and he worked his way down Sam’s back.

“Should I just go back up? I’m down by your ass, so…” Dean shifted awkwardly.

“Uh yeah. Get the sides while you’re at it.” Dean began to work back up Sam’s body, making sure to massage Sam’s sides as well. He pulled Sam a little closer to him, and Sam blushed, but Dean didn’t see. “Alright. I’m good. You can stop.” Dean stopped massaging Sam, but didn’t remove his hands. Sam didn’t mind; in fact, Sam pulled Dean’s arms around so that Dean was hugging his brother.

“Sammy,” Dean’s voice was gruffer than usual. “What are you doing?”

“I wanna try something, Dean.” Sam cautiously turned around in his brother’s grasp. Dean looked into Sam’s eyes and realized what was coming. He smiled, and before Sam could do anything, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sam’s. They broke apart after a few seconds. Dean’s eyes widened, and he scrambled away from his brother. “Dean! Wait!” Sam called as Dean hurried out of the room.

Dean went into the kitchen and began washing the dishes, hoping he could forget about what he just did. How could he think that Sam would feel like that? Sam’s not that type. Granted, he hadn’t thought he was that type until moving in with Sam. Dean heard footsteps and saw Sam approach out of the corner of his eye. He noticed that he’d been washing the same plate for a couple minutes. Sam grabbed a dry towel and took the plate from Dean, drying it off while Dean washed them all.

It was a comfortable silence, but Sam could tell that Dean was angry at himself.

“You know, Dean, I liked it,” Sam spoke suddenly. Dean’s head whipped around and he locked eyes with Sam. “I know it’s not normal, but we could keep it a secret. Keep it to ourselves.”

“Sam, what about Dad?” Dean asked.

“Dean, I don’t think Dad’s coming back. We’re all we’ve got now.” They finished the dishes in silence, and then Dean turned to his brother, a small smile on his face. “Dean, can we try?” Sam smiled sheepishly, and Dean’s grin widened.

“Yeah, Sammy, we can try.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I know the title sucks. A lot. 2. I don't ship Wincest. If you request it, I don't think I could manage smut... There's something about the whole "sibling" thing that doesn't sit right to me, but I do admit that they're hot together.


End file.
